zen_pinballfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallout
Fallout is one of the three pinball tables in the Bethesda Pinball mini table pack, released in 2016 and available for Zen Pinball 2, Pinball FX 2 and Pinball FX 3. It is heavily based on the 2015 post-apocalyptic RPG Fallout 4, while incorporating elements from previous games in the ''Fallout'' series. This table chronicles the journey of a Sole Survivor, resident of Vault 111 in the Commonwealth, as he/she travels across a wasteland many years after a nuclear war, searching for bobbleheads to improve combat and survival skills. Table overview The upper half of the table The table features a variety of environments from the game Fallout 4 and is lined with post-apocalyptic ruins from the destructive aftermath of prior, very destructive conflicts. At the back wall of the table, there is a signature Vault-Tec vault that can be opened to capture the ball, with an exit ramp right beside its entrance that takes the ball back out into the playfield. Two billboards flank the Vault entrance. Directly in front of the Vault entrance is a series of four rollovers that spell VATS, the abbreviation for the famous Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System. This area is the apex of the table's main orbit, which is asymmetrical. The right orbit is a normal entry, but the left orbit is smaller than the right orbit and balls that travel clockwise through this orbit do not exit back through that left orbit and instead travel through a one-way secret passageway whose exit lies directly beneath the left ramp, whose entry will pop off from the playfield to allow the ball to roll directly out from under it. This left ramp leads down to the left inlane, although a ball can also reach that habitrail through a one-way, directly inaccessible vertical upkicker placed next to its halfway point. Three bumpers are placed in front of the ramp's entry, with one of them housing the VUK. The left orbit also is gated with a flag, and also wraps around a mini-orbit that wraps around a mini-flipper and ends directly in front of the VATS rollovers, where a gate lies that drops the ball back into the main playfield, but does so right beside that mini-flipper so that it can be possible for the player to use it to access a one-way center lane that curves the ball towards the right side of the table and drops it at its right mini-loop. In front of that lane's entrance (whose left side is lined with targets that can be hit to unlock the Vault) there is a spindisk that may occasionally operate when the ball exits the Vault through the habitrail coming out from the back wall, randomizing its movement once it falls from the habitrail's terminus. Next to this otherwise inactive spindisk are a series of four wall targets, which line the left wall of the right ramp, which leads down to the right inlane. Between the right ramp's entry and the right miniloop is the right orbit, which is a tunnel. A figure of a Super Mutant stands directly on top of the covered right orbit, who can also capture balls that stop partway through the right habitrail when a small gate arm swings to stop a ball from reaching the inlane so that it can be locked for Mutant Multiball. A similar, one-way inaccessible VUK is also present beside the right habitrail. In front of the spindisk is a drop target track where a boss enemy would usually pop up during battles. In front of that track is a pop-up ramp that can be shot to throw the ball into the Vault when it opens to start Vault Quests. Between the rightmost bumper and the left orbit is a target that can be struck for skill shots, critical hits and extra balls. In front of that same bumper is the Faction Sinkhole. There is also a mini-flipper embedded on the left edge of the right miniloop, which is shaped into the letter "D", that can propel a ball to the left orbit or miniloop if it goes up the loop, with a magnet that can assist in lining up cross shots to those lanes by holding it at the miniloop's upper end. There are also three of four target posts that spell the word LOOT at the corners of the right ramp and right orbit. A left miniloop is also present that wraps around the leftmost bumper. The lower half of the table A saucer sits in front of the frontmost bumper. Two tracks of enemy drop targets also appear in front of that saucer, plus an additional pair of enemy drop target tracks on the other side of the table, with one in front of the right lanes and besides the right miniloop and another in front of the right mini-loop's bottom end, where the fourth and final LOOT target post lies. The bottom of the table consists of 5 return lanes, with three left lanes and two right lanes, with each rollover representing a unique Vault Boy figure. There are two Nuka Cola-themed subway kickbacks, one for each outlane. A cymbal alarm toy monkey sits on the left rebound and a digital counter indicating the current score multiplier sits on the right rebound. Near the two flippers are two meters, one green and one red, representing health and VATS level. Armor and radioactivity icon lamps also appear to the left of the health bar. A picture of the current companion is placed on the right apron, and the left apron contains a shelf where Vault-Tec bobbleheads are stored, plus the Pip-Boy wrist device that can be used to assign SPECIAL stat points, navigate through the shop interface or play the Zeta Invaders minigame. The plunger The plunger is a spring-loaded one that launches the ball up a straight shaft tunnel into the right miniloop, intending to bring the ball to the miniloop's top end. If the plunger is shot with enough force, it can bring the ball up to the mini-flipper, which can then be used to shoot the Critical target for a skill shot whose value can be raised by making left orbit shots that spin the flag in front of it, provided that the ball is shot with enough force to traverse the orbit and return to the mini-flipper for a chance to hit the target. A figure of the Sole Survivor walks atop the plunger shaft, which is covered and tunneled, and will appear as a man or woman depending on the player's choice. The right bottom corner of the table features the Red Rocket gas station. Category:Bethesda Pinball tables